


Meetings and distractions.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Franky is called to Erica's office and walks in on Channing trying to pull a move on Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and distractions.

Erica didn’t like the way Channing looked at her, she never had. It made her uncomfortable and she scooted her chair backwards a little, trying to put some distance between them. Channing was keen today and moved his chair closer.

“So why did you two break up?” he said looking at her naked finger, “Find that distraction we were talking about?” he said, with that twinkle in his eye.  
Erica wanted to sigh in disgust but turned her head instead, “No, it just wasn’t… right.”  
“So you’re still…available, then?” Channing asked, placing a hand on Erica’s leg right as the door opened and two of them looked up, Channing quickly removing his hand from Erica’s leg, to see Franky Doyle staring at them in surprise. She moved quickly, but Erica intervened, grabbing her shoulders.  
“Don’t, Franky, it was nothing,” she whispered, “You’ll just get him asking questions.”  
Franky knew Erica was right but her instincts still told her to beat the minister to a pulp. Somehow though, she got control of herself and nodded stiffly.  
“Bit unprofessional isn’t it?” she simply stated as coldly as she could.  
Channing actually smirked, “So is this, by the looks of it,” he waved a hand gesturing between governor and prisoner as Erica took a step back and let go of Franky, “All it takes is a word from the governor for you to calm down these days? I suppose this was your distraction Erica?” he asked with raised eyebrows.  
“You are way out of line, and completely off track,” Erica replied. What a ridiculous situation, I mean what the hell was going on? One day, Franky’s forcing a kiss on her and the next Channing is trying to feel her up, couldn’t these people control themselves?

“I’ve never seen a prisoner get so… protective of a governor, before?”  
“Maybe that’s because you’ve never seen some prick – “ Franky started but Erica waved a hand at her to be quiet.  
“Do you really think just because a prisoner has a little crush on me,” she hoped like hell Franky would see what she was doing, “means that I’m going to encourage that. I told you I didn’t want to tutor her, if you remember. You just kept lumping her with me; I was only ever doing my job,” it was kind of true, Erica could reason to herself.   
Channing wasn’t buying it for a second; there are some connections you just can’t hide with words. He stood up and upon leaving turned back to Erica, “You had your chance, Erica. You just remember that,” with one last chuckle and shake of his head, he left the room.  
“Are you okay? What the hell was he doing? I swear to god – “  
Erica closed the door, “Franky, shut up. I’m fine. I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.”  
Neither of them could help remembering the day before and asking the questions; why then, didn’t she take care of herself when Franky had her up against a wall kissing her as though both their lives depended on it? And why then, did she let Franky do the exact same thing again now? They both knew the answer; she wanted it just as much as Franky did.


End file.
